Truth or Dare and a broken Promise
by Tai Ru Kaerisato
Summary: What will happen when Nami gives in on Luffy's constant pleads and joins in a very exciting game of Truth or Dare? Read to find out! LuxNa ZoxRo Rated T in later chapters.
1. Get her to join!

**Truth or Dare and a broken Promise**

**Good day my sweet readers! I'm YamYum-san :3 this is my second story, so read it and let me know what you think of it!**

**A/N:**

** - One Piece belongs to Oda-sama! **

**- This story takes place after episode 516 of the anime and chapter 598 of the manga! So STOP reading if you haven't catched up yet! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>**: **Get her to join!

It was a hot day on the Thousand Sunny, the waves seemed to relaxingly tickle the sides of the ship. And on a certain spot a red-haired girl with a raven haired boy behind her could be observated.

"Namii, Nami! Look at what I can do!" The raven haired boy, who happened to be Luffy stretched his nose so far as he could. "Now, I am the Brave Warrior of the Seas, Captain Usopp!"

Nami didn't even turn to look at him and continued on what she was doing, drawing maps.

Luffy disappointedly let go of his nose and with a pout said; "Nami! Why won't you play with us! Pay some attention to me at least!"

Nami suddenly turned around to face Luffy and with a glare, firmly said; "No...WAY! And now will you please leave and let me concentrate"

This sent shivers down Luffy's spine and he still pouted. "But Nami! We still need ONE more player and neither Zoro nor Sanji wanted to join us"

"And what about Robin? What about Franky? Brook?" Nami widened her eyes.

"They already agreed to join! Shishishi" Luffy grinned. " And so, you NEED to join or else we can't start!"

At this Nami balded her fists and hit Luffy harshly on the head, and just before she could hit twice, he grabbed her wrist. Luffy looked at her with a serious expression on his face, his hat almost shadowing his eyes.

Nami could feel her heart beating faster and she wouldn't know why. The spot where he was touching her was tingling and this somehow made her blush. She had almost stumbled but because of the grip Luffy was holding onto her, prevented her to do so.

Luffy let go of her wrist and grinned from ear to ear. "So, will you join us now?" He went back to his usual self.

"W..Well, tell me what game you are playing" Nami stared at the ground, she didn't dare look him in the eye.

"Truth or dare" Luffy sheepishly laughed. "It sounds like its gonna be real fun, sugeeee!" At this Luffy started jumping up and down from excitement.

Nami sighed and gave in, " Okay! I will join you just this one time, but on one condition!"

Luffy stopped jumping and looked curiously at her, his head slightly tilted to the side.

"You will let me relax for a whole week, so no more barging into my room with some stupid request!" At this she glared at him with a vein popping up her forehead.

"Promised!" Luffy threw his fist up in the air.

"Yahoooooo!" He screamed and ran following just behind him with a heavy sigh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At some spot on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook and Robin were all standing in a circle. They were all waiting for Luffy to arrive.

"Gaaah, I'm tired of waiting! How long's he gonna take?" Franky said with a frown.

"Don't be so impatient Franky-san" Robin knowingly glanced at Franky and chuckled softly.

"Shall we go look for him?" Usopp suggested, but was stopped by Robin

"It's best if you don't. You might interrupt something"

"Interrupt what?" Chopper innocently asked.

"Yeah, what else should he interrumpt aside from Luffy glancing at Nami's panties. Yohoho!" Brook pointed out

Chopper blinked a few times before realising what the living skeleton had just said then blushed.

"I..indeed Usopp, it's best if you don't go" The small reindeer shyly said.

Usopp shrugged and pointed out that he didn't mind, for all it was something he had already experienced back at his village when he had walked up on Kaya changing clothes.

"Hontou?" Chopper's eyes sparkled

Franky just sweatdropped, Robin chuckled and Brook let out a noisy 'Yohoho!'

Suddenly they heard Luffy screaming. "Yahoooooo!" And they all looked up to see Luffy running out of te females' quarters. But what surprised them most was that the one following right behind him, was no other than Nami!

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Yada! There you have the first chapter. Hope you liked it :) will be writing the next one by two or three days.<strong>

**See you very soon! **


	2. Craziness!

**So, just as promised. Here****'s the second chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**A/N:**

**- One Piece belongs to Oda-sama!**

**- Stop reading if you haven't catched up to the latest episodes OR chapters :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>Craziness!

Luffy was the first one to arrive, who had almost managed to send Usopp flying since he had stretched to get down on the deck. Luckily Robin had managed to get Usopp out of the way with an extra arm.

Usopp breathed heavily, who had freaked out. He regained his consciousness and laughed like an idiot. ''Hahaha! That was nothing!'' And pointed to himself in a way to show how heroic he was.

Just then Nami arrived and looked bored, she said nothing and just walked to the side of Robin and Franky.

''Well then, now that everyone is here already, shall we start?'' Robin asked, looking over at Luffy.

''HAAAI!'' Luffy yelled and the rest of the crew just smirked, except for Nami.

''So... how does this game work again?'' Luffy stupidly asked

Nami couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh.

''YOU AN IDIOT OR WHAT! HOW COULD YOU INVITE ME TO A GAME TO WHICH YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S ABOUT!'' She wanted to yell, but instead just let it go and turned away from him. _How could this idiot of a boy be my captain!_

''Well we spin this one bottle,'' Robin explained pointing to the bottle in the center of the circle. ''And when it stops spinning and if it's pointing towards you, for example,'' One of her hands made the bottle spin and let it stop when it was pointing towards Luffy. ''Then the one who spinned the bottle asks; Truth or dare? If you choose truth, that one person gets to ask you a question and you should answer honestly. But if you choose dare, you should do what that one person requires you to do.''

Luffy tilted his head to the side and seemed to be thinking real hard! His head even turned all red, but then he said. ''Ugh okay, let's just start playing!'' He grinned.

''Me first!'' Franky said.

He spinned the bottle and it stopped pointing towards Chopper.

''So Chopper, truth or dare?'' Franky asked.

''Uuhh...Truth.'' The small reindeer said..

''Is there anyone you like?''

Chopper suddenly started blushing and looked away.

'' 'f course not...'' He mumbled.

''Well then! On to the next round!'' Luffy said impatiently.

Chopper spinned the bottle softly and it stopped pointing towards... Brook!

''Yohoho!'' He let out.

''Truth or dare?'' Chopper asked

''Dare''

''I dare you to... to... ehh...'' Chopper couldn't get out his words. ''Go and steal one of Zoro's socks and throw it in his face.''

''Yohoho! What a heavy request I must say!''

So Brook walked to the mens' quarters and unnoticed managed to grab a sock, he slowly walked up to the swordsman, who was napping and threw the sock right in his face!

Zoro didn't notice at all! He continued snoring and mumblling some things in his sleep.

''-bin'' Was all Brook could hear.

Then suddenly Zoro opened one of his eyes and glared at him with a deadly look.

''Get. Away. Now. Or. You. Will. Not. Live. Any. Longer.'' Zoro threatened.

The poor skeleton jumped up from the shock and ran away as fast as he could.

'Yoooohohohoho!'' he screamed while running.

The skeleton ran back and was breathing heavily, ''Haaa! that was really dangerous, I even got goosegumps! Even though I don't have a skin! Yohoho!'' He made another one of his skeleton jokes.

''HAHAHA!'' Luffy laughed and slapped the ground. ''That was awesome!'' Luffy had to sweep the tears away from his eyes.

Usopp and Franky were rolling on the ground, laughing their asses off. Nami just smiled softly while looking at Luffy and Robin chuckled.

''Well, hahaha, Brook it's your turn now!'' Chopper said.

So Brook spin the bottle and it stopped pointing this time towards Nami!

Nami widened her eyes, _Oh noo, and I was just hoping this stupid game would be over soon -.-'' _

''Truth or dare?'' Brook asked.

''Truth.'' _Gaaah, what would he make me do if I chose dare :x. _Nami didn't dare think about it.

''Would you show me your panties next time I ask you to?''

''NOO WAY IN HELL!'' Nami harshly hit the skeleton, which made him stumble to the ground.

''Aaah...'' Was all he could get out.

Chopper ran towards him, ''Are you alright?''

Brook stopped the reindeer and reassuringly nodded.

Franky and Brook looked at the skeleton with pity in their eyes, and Robin couldn't help but chuckle softly.

''Nami! Your turn to spin!'' Luffy said to her.

So Nami spin the bottle and it stopped pointing towards... Luffy!

_Omg! And it HAD to end up pointing towards that idiot! stupid bottle. _Nami glared at the bottle. (Mwahaha! xD)

Luffy grinned widely. ''Shishishi! I couldn't wait any longer!''

''Truth or dare'' Nami asked with a slight bored tone in her voice.

''Truth!''

Everybody looked surprised, expect for Robin who knew something the rest didn't know about... yet.

''Eeeh.. well.. ehh...'' Suddenly an idea crept up her mind. _I wonder if... but.. why do I want to know so badly? _

''Is there anyone you like?'' She barged out.

_NOOOO! Why did I ask such a thing! _Nami realised what she had just asked, and blushed.

And then something happened nobody whould have expected to, and of course only Robin did expect. (She's a genius ^,^)

Luffy suddenly had a serious expression in his eyes, and looked away. His answer was...

''Yes, there is.'' He firmly said.

Nami gaped in awe, and her surroundings started to spin.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! I will be writing chapter three by two or three days ;p<strong>

**See you soon! **


	3. Promise broken

**A/N: So just as promised, here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it :) **

**Warning: SPOILERS! If you haven't watched episode 516 or read chapter 598 yet I suggest you stop reading! **

**-One Piece doesn't belong to me :'( It belongs to Oda-sama! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Jealousy?<strong>

_''Yes, there is.'' He firmly said._

Nami just stood there, gaping at the answer of her idiot captain. Until suddenly, all her surroundings started to spin around and she stumbled to the ground. She heard the crew running towards her asking her many questions, but the voices just vanished and she couldn't understand what they were saying at all. She held her hands up to her ears, and shut her eyes tightly.

She had known about Luffy staying at that women's women island for two whole years! I mean, it is logical that he would have ended up liking somebody over there... But what she hated the most, is what she was feeling at that right moment... _Was it Jealousy?_

Her surroundigs stopped spinning, she stood up fastly and ran towards the womens' quarters and shut the door behind her. A minute after, Robin entered the room and sat down beside her on the bed.

''Nami-san, what is it? What made you leave so suddenly?'' She asked in a worried tone.

Nami just looked down, she felt her heart beating fastly, and she didn't get why. ''I don't know, I just suddenly felt my chest aching...''

''Hmmm... and why would that be?'' Robin asked in a mysterious tone.

Nami looked up at her and forced a smile. ''I think it was because of my empty stomach!'' _I can't tell her about my jealousy!_

''Yeah sure, why don't you stay here for a bit and figure out what it is that you're trully feeling?'' Robin stood up again and left.

_Could it be Robin knows about it? _Nami let out a huge yawn and stretched her arms and legs, she decided to take a little nap. She closed her eyes and was just starting to fall asleep but then... CRASH!

''NAMIIIII!'' Luffy had opened the door violently and was now standing at the entrance. He started to walk up to her, but then realisation struck him. _Oh no.. I woke her up! She's gonna kill me! Waaah! Better run away before she.. _Nami had stood up and then hit him harshly on the head, which left a huge bruise on his head.

''Awwww, Namii! Why would you always to that!'' He pouted while stroking his head.

''First! You just barge loudly into MY room while I was just trying to fall asleep. Secondly you had PROMISED me you would leave me alone for a week if I joined your stupid game!'' She yelled. Smoke came out of her nose holes and her hair stood up, making it look like flames.

''I'm sorry...'' Luffy looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.

_Gawd! How cute! _Nami shook her head fircely. ''You will have to pay for breaking your promise.''

''Nani?'' Luffy looked surprised

''Fair enough! Tomorrow I will make you come shopping with me for a day to make you carry all my bags.'' Nami smiled devishly at this.

Luffy dropped his head, but then he remembered the reason he had come up into her room.

''Ah yeah Nami! I wanted to ask you something!''

Nami looked surprised at him and made a questioning face. ''Ehh? What is it?''

''Why did you run away when I said there was someone I liked?''

Nami turned red, then yellow and then green. _NOOO LUFFY! Why WHY! _

Back to her normal colors, she answered, ''Ehh, I will tell you after you come shopping with me.'' _NOOO! This has turned even worse than I had expected it to! I wanted to punish him and look at what happened!_

''Promise me?'' Luffy then suddenly asked.

''Huh? Ehh? Yeah... I promise.'' Nami blushed furiously and looked at the ground.

_The next day, at the shopping centre of an island they had just arrived to. _

''Come on Luffy! You're too slow! All the clothes will be sold out in no time!'' Nami nagged at him. Luffy was carrying dozens of bags and was walking right behind her.

He panted and said, ''I'm so hungry Nami! Let's go eat something!'' GROOOOWL!

''Alright, alright. Let's leave the bags at the Thousand Sunny and stop by a restaurant for a bit.''

So they walked back to the Thousand Sunny, left the bags in the womens' quarters, and suddenly an idea crept up Luffy's mind. _This is my chance! _

''Nami! Put on your best dress.'' Luffy grinned at her. ''Shishishi''

''What? Why!'' Nami cocked an eyebrow.

''Just because, shishishi''

''Ehm, okay. Wait outside for a minute.'' Luffy left and she shut the door. Nami opened her closet, but a though wouldn't leave her mind. _Why does he suddenly want me to dress up? Could it be because of... because of the promise?_

Nami picked out her best dress. It was a dark blue one and had a small opening at her leg side. She put on earrings made out of diamond and also put on some make-up. She pulled her hair up into a knot, which made some strands of hair fall out. She looked in the mirror.

_I hope he will like what he sees. _Her heart raced.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :p Something very unexpected is about to happen! So keep on reading ^^ Have a nice day! <strong>


	4. Meat and madness

**A/N: Hi all, after having written the last chapter, I received many reviews telling me the story seemed a bit rushed. So I've been thinking about it and decided to make it longer! I have rewritten chapter 4 AND it will NOT be the last chapter. There are still many to come :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**- One Piece doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Oda-sama. **

**- The story takes place AFTER the time skip **

* * *

><p><em>I hope he will like what he sees. Her heart raced.<em>

Nami walked out of the womens' quarters and saw that the sun was just setting. She looked down and saw a silhouette placed against the rays of sun, it was Luffy's. She walked down the stairs and walked up to him. He turned around and smiled brightly at her, a small blush placed on his cheeks. Nami noticed he was wearing a suit, _was it Sanji's? No.. Luffy wouldn't fit it. _She noticed he had put on some cologne, it smelled _manly! _Nami's heart raced once again and she smiled back at him. He held out his hand to her, she looked at it questioningly. ''Grab my hand!'' He said. She grabbed it and they both headed into town.

What Nami hadn't noticed, was that the crew were all hiding in the kitchen, watching them go with a smile, as for Sanij, he was tied onto a chair with an apple stuffed into his mout as he mumbled something like, ''Fwien e bevt dutf o haer fyur ol DFEAD! (When I get out of here, you're all DEAD!).'' He struggled endlessly to get loose while Zoro was placing a foot on his head, telling him to shut up.

Luffy and Nami kept walking hand in hand looking for a fitting restaurant. Nami couldn't help but look over at their collided hands and blush furiously, the smell of his cologne lingering in her nostrils. _If this goes on I might die of happiness! _They stopped and Luffy pointed his fingers towards a wooden restaurant with a gigantic plastic piece of meat placed on the roof with the name of the restaurant written on it, 'Big Daddy Restaurant.'

''Look Nami! Looks like the food will be delicious if we go there!'' He drooled as his eyes sparkled. Nami smiled softly and nodded, giving in to his reckless nature. For the first time she didn't care about the amount of money all of this would be costing. ''Hun! Let's go there to eat then!'' She answered.

They entered the restaurant, still holding hands as they made their way to a table for two. The walls and the floor were totally made out of wood, there were many tables in different colours, some of them were round. They sat down on a round, wooden one, facing each other. A red rose was placed in the centre of the round table.

''Ah a couple.'' The waitress smiled as she had approached them, she wore some kind of maiden outfit and in one hand was holding a notebook, while in the other a pen. ''We're not a...'' Nami was about to say, but was interrumpted by the waitress again. ''Ahem,excuse me, good evening, may I take your orders?'' She asked, ignoring Nami. Luffy let out a loud 'shishishi.'

''Give me all the meat on the menu!'' Luffy said excitedly.

''Luffy! Be a bit more reserved! This is a dat...'' But she didn't finish her sentence, she realised what she had just almost said.

''Uhm, order all you like.'' She waved her hand in his direction, then looked away. _So a date huh? _Her heart raced once again.

''And for you young lady?'' The waitress asked.

''Actually I'm not really hungry so just give me a glass of red wine.'' The waitress noted it all down and turned away, ''have a nice date.'' She said in a sly tone, before walking away.

Nami was about to say something back at her, but then noticed Luffy staring at her endlessly. She just stared back at him, watching every single trace on his face; his eyes, his eyebrows, his nose, his _scar_ and finally bringing her eyes to focus on his lips, they looked rough but they also had some kind of softness to them, _I want to taste them.. No wait! What the heck am I thinking? _She focused her eyes on his eyes, and they just sat there, staring at each other. She had also noticed how Luffy was searching all over her face with his gaze.

The lights in the restaurant suddenly dimmed, and romantic music started to play. Nami sighed deeply as she kept on staring at Luffy, and Luffy did just the same. _I wish this moment would last for ever, _they both thought.

They were brought back to reality when the waitress put a huge plate with a huge amount of meat in front of Luffy. Then she placed a glass in front of Nami and poured some red wine into it. ''Here you go, loverbirds. Enjoy your meal!'' She said before winking at them and leaving. This time Nami didn't mind and just smiled at Luffy, who smiled back at her. Luffy stuffed huge pieces of meat into his mouth and gulped them down in no time. Nami stared with disgust at the scene in front of her, and slowly sipped down her red wine with a smile. _When did I start loving this part of Luffy this much? _

When Luffy had finished all his meat, his belly had increased enormously and he let out a loud burp, which brought his body back to normal. ''Haaaa.. that was delicious!'' Nami just kept on watching him and nodded, giving in to his silliness. She had already sipped down all wine and had just been sitting there, staring at him as he eated.

''Ah! I almost forgot!.'' Luffy suddenly said, startling Nami.

''You promised me yesterday you would tell me about why you ran away!'' Nami widened her eyes and just stared back at him, remebering his promise _Oooh noo! I really did promise him! _

''Really? I did?'' Nami chuckled nervously.

''Yes! And I really want to know now!'' Luffy pouted at this. _I promised him, so I have no choice then..._

''A..after you said there was somebody you liked...'' She started and went on, ''I suddenly felt a pain in my chest, I couldn't bear it anymore and ran away...'' She finished.

''Hmmmmm'' Luffy said and frowned his brows, tilting his head to the side. ''Why? Were you feeling sick?''

''No! Or.. maybe I was hmmm.'' Nami also frowned her brows, she was wondering if lovesickness could also be counted as being ill.. _Wait, what? Lovesickness? What does this have to do with Luffy?_

''Oh really? Are you feeling better now?'' Luffy reached out to her and touched her forehead. Nami turned totally red at his touch. ''I see! You still have a fever! Let's go back to the Sunny and let's get you in bed!''

''No, wait Luffy! That's not the real reason!'' Nami waved his hand away, ''I think there's another reason...'' _Even though I'm not so sure about it myself..._

''Yeah? Then? What is it?'' Luffy stared blankly at her.

''You see, I just realised something.'' Nami said and shyly looked up at him, a blush was placed on her cheeks. ''I think I feel a strong admira...''

''YOU PIECE OF SH*T! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BY SNEAKING AWAY WITH MY NAMI-SWAAAN!'' Sanji had just burst into the restaurant, his cigarette clenched between his teeth.

He furiously walked up to their table and took Nami by her arm and pulled her up and started to walk away with her, but Nami pulled away from his grip, ''Sanji-kun! What the heck are you doing?'' She yelled at him, her face flushed.

''But Nami! This idiot might do something to you if I leave you two alone!'' Sanji answered, in a desperate tone.

Luffy was now standing in front of him, and had grabbed Nami's hand and pulled her close to him. ''Sanji... since when has she been _yours?_'' Luffy asked in a menacing tone.

''What are you talking about? She's always been mine! ain't that right Nami-swaaaaan?'' Sanji answered, looking over at Nami with heart-shaped eyes.

Nami let out a sigh and put a finger on her forehead, looking down, ''Luffy's right, I'm not yours Sanji.'' Then she turned to face Luffy, a longing look in her eyes. _I would never want to be Sanji's, but why does it feel like my heart needs more from this idiot? _

At that moment, Zoro entered the restaurant and made his way towards Sanji and knocked him out by hitting him harshly on the head, ''You idiotic ero cook. Don't frigging ruin Luffy's moment!'' He yelled at him.

''I'm sorry Luffy, I'll be taking him back to Sunny.'' Zoro told him, shaking his head while eyes shut. ''Zoro! Don't be mad at him for this. He'll understand!'' Luffy yelled back at Zoro, before he left with an uncoscious Sanji resting on one of his shoulders.

''Luffy, let's head back to the Sunny. It's getting late.'' Nami turned to him, but then she noticed how close he had pulled her to him. Their bodies were almost touching, if not by an inch. She could feel the warmth evaporating from his body, his warm breath on her cheek. Her heart started racing like crazy, she brought a hand to her chest. Nami pulled him away and walked to the exit with Luffy following right after her. _I still have to figure out what this reaction of my heart is. _

They silently walked back to the sunny, Nami was in deep thoughs and Luffy was acting just like normal, they made their way on to deck and they noticed it was unusually quiet.

Zoro was taking watch on the crow's nest, but was snoring loudly. Nami sweatdropped and noticed another figure sitting beside him on the crow's nest. _Is that? _She saw how the wind blew the other figure's hair to all directions. _That's definitely Robin-neesan! What's she doing up there? And with Zoro? _Nami didn't care to find the answer at the moment, she looked around searching for Luffy, but he had already gone off to bed. _What's up with him? He didn't say a thing..._ Nami frowned and decided to head to bed as well.

She tiredly threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. There were so many thoughs about the previous evening running through her mind, and she specially couldn't stop thinking about _Luffy..._ As she kept on thinking endlessly about him, she slowly fell into a deep slumber.

A while ago, Luffy had decided he was starving and cautiously walked towards the kitchen, he sneaked away from Nami's side, who was currently distracted by the view of Zoro and Robin in the crow's nest. He opened the door to the kitchen slowly, as if by not causing any noise and tip-toed towards the fridge. What he didn't know is that he was forgetting something crucial.. _The code! Hmmm.. but I'm starving! _Luffy frowned, but got distracted by some strong smell of meat filling his nostrils. _What's this delicious smell? _Luffy decided to follow the smell. He kept following the smell, with a smirk on his face until he was standing in front of the women's quarters _Are Nami and Robin keeping some meat from me? _He though, really annoyed by it.

Luffy slowly opened the door, the room was dark and the smell of meat was very strong. He took a step forward and tip-toed heading towards Nami's bed, following the smell.

Meanwhile, Sanji lay down on his bed surrounded by Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Franky. They were all guarding him, since he had managed to escape a while a go. Zoro had brought him up to the men's quarters, totally uncosncious and had thrown him on the bed, he told the men to keep an eye on him.

''Me...Melloriiine~~~'' He mumbled in his sleep, he had a grin placed on his lips. The men all sighed and sweatdropped at his sleeptalk.

''Guys, let's go off to sleep. This bastard doesn't seem as if he's going to wake up any time soon.'' Chopper said. So the boys all left Sanji's side and headed towards their respective beds.

At the same moment, on the crow's nest, Robin opened her eyes and smirked slyly. _I'll lend those two a hand. _She lay her head down on Zoro's shoulder, inhaled his smell and fell vast asleep.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this version :) Bye bye! Greets, Yuli-chan <strong>


	5. Pleasant surprise

A/N: Hi! It's been a long time! Sorry for taking so long to update, but things came up and I just coulnd't find the time to continue... But here it is, and it is a loooong chapter, so enjoy~~ ^_^

Disclaimer:

- One Piece doesn't belong to me, I'm just here to unleash my own fantasies. Oda-sama is the owner of One Piece!

- This story takes place AFTER the time skip

- In this chapter there might be some lemon, so beware! rated T

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>Pleasant surprise

_At the same moment, on the crow's nest, Robin opened her eyes and smirked slyly. _I'll lend those two a hand_. She lay her head down on Zoro's shoulder, inhaled his smell and fell vast asleep. _

Luffy slowly made his way into the women's quarters, and so as to not make any sound, he tip-toed towards the smell that had filled his nostrils a while ago. He walked deeper onto the darkness, to the point he couldn't make out where exactly it was he was standing. He continued his search for the meat and without realising it, he had reached Nami's bed.

He noticed soft breathing and someone tossing around. _He? Is someone over here? _He idiotically wondered. _Whatever, where's that meat! _He took a step forward and bumped onto the side of the bed which made him lose his balance and stumble forward. His face landed on top of something big and soft.

_Hmmm what a nice big piece of meat! _Luffy though excitedly.

Nami had woken up because of some warm feeling she had in her chest. She let out a groan and noticed something weighing down on her chest, it was someone's head... _What the?_ Her eyes widened with anger and fear at the same time.

Luffy brought his hands towards the soft and big piece of meat he had landed on and just when he was about to grab it, the piece of meat emmited a loud noise-

''WHAT THE F#%^ ARE YOU DOING! YOU PERVERT!'' Nami throwed Luffy violently off of her, towards the wall.

Luffy let at out a big ''Oof'' as he rapidly flew towards the wall and landed with a loud bang on the opposite wall which caused the wall to crack open.

Nami lit a lamp and saw who the culprit had been; Luffy. _He's. dead._

_I'm so gonna kill this bastard! _She stomped towards him, head steaming and fist balled.

_Oh shoot... _Luffy though after regaining consciousness and having noticed Nami walking up to him.

''Wait Nami! What's wrong?'' Luffy yelled in a desperate tone, waving his hands in front of him.

Nami stopped and noticed a strong smell, _meat?_ She turned around and found a big piece of meat resting at the corner of her bed. She shrieked and ran towards it, forgetting all about the poor boy who she had just sent flying.

''What's this piece of meat doing here?'' She wondered to herself angrily. Then realisation struck her. _Of course! Luffy came here because of the strong smell of the meat! _She promised herself she would kill the bastard who did this.

She turned around so she was facing Luffy and saw what she had just done to him; he was sitting on the ground and had bruises all over his arms and there was blood dripping from the back of his head.

''Luffy!'' She yelled and ran towards him. She kneeled beside him and wanted to reach out her arm to him, but held back. _I have no right to touch him _she though.

''It's nothing! I'm fine! Anyways, what did you do that for?'' He grinned happily like he always used to.

''You baka! Don't you have any idea what it was you were lying on!'' She was getting angry again at the though.

''Uh, it felt like a nice, big piece of meat!'' He drooled and his eyes sparkled, and then he noticed something on top of Nami's bed.

''Tch! You idiot! Don't you have any common sense? Can't you make out the difference in between a normal piece of meat and a girls' package!'' She had now become real angry and before she was about to bring down her fist to his head, he rushed off towards her bed.

''THERE IT IS! THE MEAT!'' Luffy ignored Nami and stuffed the piece of meat in his mouth and swallowed it at once.

Nami couldn't take it anymore and pushed Luffy down on her bed, she jumped on top of him and started slapping his cheeks continiously, ''You!'' _Slap_ ''Are!'' _Slap_ ''So!'' _Slap_ ''IRRITATING!''

Luffy was taken by surprise and just let her slap him, he was wearing a frown on his face. _What's wrong with this woman? _He though.

''Naaaaaami! What's wrong with you?'' Luffy then finally brought out in a whining tone.

Nami was breathing heavily from exhaustment and peered down at him, then she noticed the position they were in. She was sitting on top of him, her hair was tickling his nose and her pajama shirt was all sweaty from the slapping . Her cheeks turned red as she just stared into his big eyes.

Luffy felt awkward the moment she just sat there on top of him, he felt his heart racing and his cheeks turn red. And out of nowhere, he automatically reached his hand out and caressed her long, orange hair. _It shines so beautifully in the dark. _

He intertwined his fingers in her long strands of hair and stared at it amazed. He then focused his gaze to her big, brown ones who were just gazing right back at him. _She's so beautiful._

Nami felt herself leaning closer to his face and she caressed his raven hair with her slender fingers, _his hair's so soft. _She leaned in closer and closer bringing her lips centimetres away from his, but then someone knocked on the door, making her stop and bring herself off of him.

Someone entered the room, it was Usopp. He had heard a loud noise and had come to check up on what had happened.

''Oi Nami, Robin! D...did something happen to you?'' He yelled, scared as usual.

But then he saw that the figure sitting beside Nami wasn't Robin, but instead it was Luffy.

''What's Luffy doing over here? And what's he doing lying on your bed?'' He asked, getting suspicious.

Luffy was the first one to react and said, ''I came here to grab some meat! I'm still hungry though, meh~~~'' He then stood up and started to leave the room.

''Hmm, okay! Well g'night Nami!'' Usopp said and closed the door behind him, not noticing that Luffy was at the entrance.

Luffy felt a door hit his face and he stumbled backwards to the ground.

Nami ran towards him and managed to grab him in time, she wrapped her arms around his head and unconsciously stuffed it in between her packages.

Usopp had heard the loud bang and had opened the door, just to witness a scene he had never wanted to; Luffy's head was stuffed in between Nami's big melons, while Nami pushed him harder towards her with her eyes shut.

Usopp gaped in awe and yelled, ''Wh-what is this you guys! When did you two start going out?'' His suspicions were right.

''Ah! Uh!'' Nami stared down at Luffy and realised what had just happend, she then rapidly let go of him and buried her face in her hands out of embarrasement and to hide the fact that she was blushing like crazy.

''Nanda, nanda?'' Luffy peered around him, scratching the back of his head.

''Ehhh?'' Chopper ran into the room and stared in fear at Luffy, ''DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!'' He yelled desperately and ran in circles.

''You're the doctor here, idiot'' Usopp sweatdropped with half-lidded eyes and waved his hand at the little reindeer.

''Ah! right!'' Chopper said and made his way towards Luffy, ''Luffy! Come with me! I need to get you those bruises and wounds threated!''

''Huh? Nah, I'm fine Chopper. No need to worry!'' Luffy smiled at Chopper to reassure him.

Chopper just knew that when his captain said he didn't need something, there was no way to convince him to do so. Chopper let out a sigh and noticed Nami with her face buried in her hands and saw she was sweaty all over and had a red stain on her chest.

''Nami? What is it? You have a fever?'' Chopper made his way towards her and checked up on her temperature, ''I see, you're fine! But why are you all sweaty?''

Nami uncovered her face and looked at the little reindeer, ''no need to worry about me.. You have to threat his wounds...'' She said in a sad tone as she pointed to the big wound on the back of Luffy's head.

Chopper hadn't noticed that wound yet, and his eyes widened in fear. He ran out of the room into the infirmary and grabbed a kit and made his way back. As he got there, he put on some alcohol on the wound. After he was done with this, he grabbed a huge plaster and placed it on the wound. He then grabbed a wet towel and cleaned away the blood around it and threw the towel away. He swept some sweat from his forehead and let out a huge sigh.

''Whoever did this to you, is a devil!'' He commented, not thinking about what he had just said.

''Oi, oi Chopper!'' Usopp told him.

''You're right, Chopper. I'm a devil...'' Nami stared to the ground.

Luffy just sat there and looked over from Chopper, to Usopp and finally to Nami. He didn't like seeing her this sad and he frowned. He felt his heart aching at the sight.

''Don't worry Nami! I'm fine! This is nothing!'' He reassured her.

Nami looked at Luffy with tears in her eyes, ''I want to be alone, please get out of here. All of you...'' She commented.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper left the room quietly and peered back at her just before closing the door behind them.

''Stupid Chopper! Why did ya have to say that?'' Usopp turned to the little reindeer angrily.

''I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking'' Chopper said, in a disappointed tone.

Luffy just kept on walking quietly, he was thinking about the scene that had happened on the bed. _That was so nice, if we hadn't been interrumped, we might've... _

''He he he, Luffy, what're you thinking of? I already though it was suspicious for you to be with Nami alone in a room.'' Usopp commented with a smirk, bringing Luffy back from his thoughs.

Luffy looked at him and grabbed his chest with his hand, ''how does it feel when you love a girl?''

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p>There you have it! It took me a real long time to finish this chapter, but it was worth it ^.^ Hope you enjoyed it! See ya!<p> 


	6. What is this love thing?

**A/N: Here's chapter 6! Sorry for taking so long, too much stuff going on . **

** Disclaimer:**

**- One Piece belongs to Oda-sama**

**- Story takes place AFTER the Time Skip**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>What is this love thing?

Nami laid stretched on top of her bed, thinking about what had happened just a while ago. She brought her index finger towards her lips, brushing them softly. She had since long realised that all the while, she had been wanting to feel his lips pressed against hers. She obviously knew what it meant, she felt more than just friendship towards her captain.

So now that she knew what it was that she felt, what will she do about it now? Starting a relationship with him required many complicated things. First of all, she didn't know if he liked her back at all or if he was interested in girls in the least. Second important thing was if he were to accept, they would never know what the others would think about it. They have always been together like a big family, and everybody regarded one another as equal, so what would happen if two of the family members would suddenly start to go out? Would the rest feel like outcasts then? All of these troubling thoughts circled in her mind, making her fall into a deep slumber.

X X X

''What does it feel like when you love a girl?''

Luffy's sudden question had taken Usopp and Chopper by surprise. The two gaped at him for a while and winked many times with their eyes wide open.

Usopp replied as first, ''What it feels like? Why do ya wanna know?''

''I dunno, just curious!'' Luffy answered, with a big grin.

''I don't know much 'bout it! I just know that love is an uncurable desease, but there's nothing wrong with it!'' Chopper answered, and added, ''oh, and it's when you wanna mate with the person you love...'' He smiled with a blush on his cheeks at this.

''Ch-chopper!'' Usopp yelled at the innocent reindeer.

''Mate?'' Luffy questioned, with an owlish look, ''sounds cool! What is is?'' He grinned from ear to ear.

''Choto mate! (Wait a minute) Chopper don't tell him anything! This is gettin' nowhere!'' Usopp waved his hands in front of Chopper's face in a desperate way.

''Huh? Okay! I-It's not like I was planning to...'' Chopper chuckled at this.

''Soka! So this love thing is a mysterious thing?'' Luffy said while stretching his arms high up in the air.

Both Chopper and Usopp sweatdropped at this and decided that they couldn't explain any further.

''Eto, eh... yeah something like that,'' Usopp said, scratching his nose and curiosity overcame him. ''So who's this girl you love?''

''Uhm well, lately I've been feeling a bit strange whenever I'm around Nami. I was just wondering what it was that I felt, so I went to look for Robin and asked her about it and she told me what what I felt was called love.'' Luffy replied, and added; ''She said I was in love with Nami! But my curiosity had not yet ceased and felt like asking you guys! shishishi!''

''OK!'' Chopper answered, smiling.

''OK!'' Usopp answered as well, but gaped again pointing a finger at Luffy, ''No wait, what? Luffy, you love Nami!''

''I think so!'' Luffy replied, grinning from ear to ear.

''S-so if that's true, then shouldn't you go talk to her?'' Usopp continued.

''Tell her I love her?'' Luffy questioned, tilting his head to the side.

''Ooooh! Maybe she loves you back as well! And then you will marry and mate and have kids! And! And we will have little Nami's and Luffy's running around!'' Chopper said, changing into his human form and kicking his arms up in the air.

Usopp slapped Chopper on the back of his head and sweatdropped, ''uh no... I don't think it has to go that far yet.''

''Hontou! Little Nami's and Luffy's? Sounds so cool! I will go tell her!'' Luffy took off again to the girls' quarters, but was stopped by Usopp who was holding him by his collar.

''I don't think that tonight's a good idea, Why not wait till tomorrow? And I'm sure girls don't like idiots running into their room, telling them to mate.'' Usopp shook his head and let go of Luffy's collar, ''I'm no professional myself, but I'm guessing you'll get rejected right away, specially by Nami!'' Usopp said while waving a finger in front of Luffy's face. ''Girls like sweet stuff, remember that!''

''You mean! Like something romaaaaaantic? Something that's as sweet as cotton candy!'' Chopper said, with eyes glittering and drool escapping the corners of his mouth.

Luffy pouted a bit and growled, ''Meh! I don't get what you guys're talkin' 'bout!''

Usopp though for a bit as an idea popped into his head, ''I know! Why not ask Sanji about this romantic stuff? Maybe he'll give ya some ideas!''

''Ok!'' Luffy yelled, already long gone, making his way towards the men's quarters.

''Usopp? I think we have forgotten something...'' Chopper eyed the sharpshooter.

''Shoot! Sanji's gonna kick the sh*t outta him!''

''Uh, oh,'' they both said and took towards the men's quarters as well.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here ya go! =D A bit short, but I'm quite pleased ^.^ See you! <strong>


	7. What the heart longs for

**A/N:** Oopsie hahaha! ^.^ I've been influenced way too much by the One Piece gender bender fan art (even Oda himself made one X'D) As to say I almost peed my pants by Robin's male version (shoot almost woke everyone up) okay let's stop this and just start reading already! Enjoooy~

**Disclaimer: **

- One Piece unfortunately doesn't belong to me =( It belongs to the great mangaka Eiichiro Oda!

- This story takes place after the Time Skip

- Beware of swearing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>What the heart longs for

Usopp and Chopper took off towards the men's quarters, following after Luffy, fearing the worst fate for him.

X X X

Nami slowly opened her eyes to feel something warm lying beside her in bed. She looked over to see what it was and first thing she noticed was a straw hat, then some raven black hair and finally realisation struck her...

"LUFFYYY!" She yelled in a very manly voice.

Luffy didn't budge a hair, so Nami resorted to her common violent ways; she slapped him, almost to death, causing him to wake up.

"Hmmm, mornin' Nami hun," the boy whispered, rubbing his eyes and looking tiredly over at her.

Nami's face turned scarlett red and her heart felt almost as if it was gonna jump out of her chest. She peered down at her body, just to check if she was still wearing clothes, and guess what... She was, 'What a relief!' she sighed, but there was still the question to why Luffy was lying with her in bed.

"Last night was great, the way you kiss makes me go to paradise..." Luffy continued in a very seducing tone, bringing his hand up to her cheek, getting closer to her.

Nami was totally dumbfounded, 'what the heck happened last night?' Was the only question that circled her mind.

"Ano, Luffy? Explain this to me? Have I lost my memory? When did we kiss?" Nami questioned him in a more calm tone, but also getting nervous by his closeness.

"That doesn't matter now, baby. This moment is just mine and yours. C'mere!" And with this said Luffy closed the little distance in between them.

'Hmm, maybe this ain't that bad at all.'

...

Nami sat straight up in her bed, sweating all over and breathing heavily. She just sat there for a couple of minutes, staring blankly at the wall with a shocked expression on her face. 'Wh-what the heck... That dream felt so real!' Was what she though. She looked over at her side, just to make sure it wasn't real and then looked over at the clock and saw it was already long past breakfast! Was the dream so good that she slept in? Nami now knew for sure; she was madly in love with Luffy.

"I think I should go talk to Robin," she said to herself, shrugging a bit.

She opened the door and was starting to walk out, until she noticed a fishman standing in front of her, waving a hand at her, "Mornin' Nami! What's up?" the fishman said, grinning widely. A second later, another fishman came rushing to his side and clasped his hands together, "Nami- swaaaan! I see my beautiful lady has woken up!"

"HUH? Who the heck are you?" Nami looked confused over at them, "Luffy! Guys! We have some intruders from Fishmen Island!" She yelled at the two in front of them, not just yet noticing the obvious.

"Nandaaa? Intruders from Fishmen Island? SUGOOOOI!" One of the fishmen standing in front of Nami said, his eyes sparkling, hungry for adventure.

The other fishman brought his leg down onto the other's head, "shut up, shit for brains," he hissed, then turned to Nami. "Let me explain Nami-san. I guess you got it all wrong," he started explaining and pointed to himself and his still visible curly eyebrow, "I'm your knight in shining armor, Sanji." He started blushing and his facial expression turned into some kind of a perverted one for several seconds while he laughed like an idiot and continued, "and this idiot here." He pointed to the other fishman with the strawhat, "is Luffy."

Nami's expression changed to one of complete horror for a while, processing the information she had jus gotten, but then cleared her throat. "Ehem, so if I'm not mistaken, you two idiots got into a fight and you ended up looking like that?" She questioned, dangerously calm.

"Right'o!" Luffy answered, the grin not leaving his face.

"That's right Nami-san." Sanji replied, lighting a cigarette and blowing some smoke out of his extremelly swollen lips.

A popping vein started to show up on Nami's forehead, she closed her eyes and continued, "and may I know the reason you fought for?"

"I dunno! He just suddenly started beating me to death after I asked him 'bout something!" Luffy said, pouting a bit and scratching the back of his head.

"URUSAI! You shouldn't have come to me in the first place, idiot!" Sanji barked back at him.

"What's wrong with that? Usopp and Chopper recommended me to go talk to you 'bout it!" Luffy barked back at him as well.

"Just what exactly did Luffy ask you Sanji-kun~~?" Nami said, while scratching Sanji's chin and smiling up at him.

"Haaaai, Nami-swan! I'll tell you right away!" But Sanji's consciousness didn't last long. Sanji shot up into the air, getting carried by a river of blood escaping from his nose.

Nami sweatdropped and shook her head, "Chopper? We got an incident over here! Come look!"

Franky came onto the deck to check out what all the ruckus was about and when he noticed Sanji lying unconscious on the deck, he walked up to him and touched his face with his feet. Or so he thought, he almost crushed the poor cook due to his weight.

"AAH! What are you doing, you baka! You gonna kill Sanji any moment! Idiot, bastard, asshole!" Chopper yelled at the cyborg.

"Aoh! This is Sanji? Man I thought it was some new kind of fish! Hahaha!" Franky answered and pressed his nose for three seconds, turning his hair into two braids. "Aoh! Now I look SUPAH girlish!" He made one of his poses and started dancing, but was interrupted by Nami who had come rushing up to him, knocking him out.

Nami gritted her teeth together, her eyes searching for someone. She looked around and noticed Usopp and Brook fishing and chatting away with each other. Luffy was staring at her blankly and she looked up at him for a moment, a bit disturbed by his current image, but her heart still jumped at the thought that he was just standing there, staring at her. She broke the contact and kept searching. Chopper was tending to Sanji and Franky laid scattered on the ground, knocked out. Finally, she got it. The two remaining persons missing were; Zoro and Robin.

She remembered last night, what she had seen when she and Luffy had gotten back onto the Sunny. Zoro had been keeping watch on the crow's nest and beside him, leaning onto his shoulder was Robin! 'Now I really want to know what happened between those two,' she thought and guessed where they would be at currently; the aquarium.

She left the deck and walked downstairs to the aquarium, checking if the two were over there, but they weren't. Afterwards she checked the library, the bathroom, the kitchen and every corner of the ship, but they were nowhere to be found! Before she knew it, she had been searching for hours, not even noticing her growling stomach. At that right moment she was checking over at the aquarium again, knowing it was Robin's favourite place to relax and that she could be at there any moment, but still she found no trace of them.

"Have you lost something?" Luffy suddenly asked behind her back.

Nami jumped back a bit from the shock, collapsing onto him. He took a hold onto her, wraping his arms around her torso and bringing his head to the gap between her neck and her shoulder.

She blushed furiously at the sudden contact and she just froze right there and then. He breathed softly into her neck and started caressing her arms.

"Sweet," he whispered and closed his eyes, just concentrating on the touch. His body tingled all over and his heart felt as if it was going to jump out of his chest.

Nami brought a hand up to his cheek and caressed it, "Luffy..." She loosened herself from his grip a bit and turned around to face him, she noticed his face had gone back to normal, 'Chopper probably threated him already.' He snook his arms around her again, this time pulling her into a tight hug.

"I don't want to lose any of you, Nami. Specially not you!" He whispered firmly.

Nami was out of words and just stood there in his hug. She brought her hands up to his back, clutching onto his shirt and pulling closer onto him if possible.

"That won't happen, Luffy. We all believe in you. You're the strongest person I know." She pulled back a bit and stared at him, longing for something more, 'I wanna kiss him...'

He felt just the same way, his feelings were boiling up inside him. He now knew what to do. He stared back at her, with the same longing expression in his eyes, 'I wanna kiss her.'

The distance between them reduced bit by bit...

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p>Hahaha! Cliffy, how I hate you cliffy!<p>

Ok I admit, I made Franky a bit gay in this chapter, but who cares? Itwas funny anyways. Oh and Nami also seemed a bit manlier at the beginning, but it wasn't anything big. Just like this I'm satisfiedwith my gender bender addiction thehehe.

**Next up!** The long awaited kiss? Or...? Maybe something more...? Where are Zoro and Robin?

Gaaah, me can't wait! See you! =)


	8. Love blossoms

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for waiting patiently! Here's chapter 8 and its definitely not the last one :) I hope you all are enjoying of a great holiday. Happy New Year! Let this year blossom with love and mostly with love between our favourite pairing LuNa. **

**Disclaimer:**

**- I don't own One Piece, it belongs to the great Oda-sensei**

**- The story takes place after the Time Skip**

**- There is explicit lemon in this chapter, so kids, stop reading ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 8: Love blossoms. <em>**

_"That won't happen, Luffy. We all believe in you. You're the strongest person I know. "She pulled back a bit and stared at him, longing for something more, 'I wanna kiss him...'_

_He felt just the same way, his feelings were boiling up inside him. He now knew what to do. He stared back at her, with the same longing expression in his eyes, 'I wanna kiss her.'_

_The distance between them reduced bit by bit..._

Nami could feel his warm breath on her lips, she gently stared at his lips which were getting closer and closer to her own. Her face flushed lightly as she herself started to lean in as well, wanting to taste the lips of the man she loved. 'Luffy's matured,' she thought.

Luffy was no different, his body automatically reacted to the feelings this orange haired woman gave him. And just having her this close, he couldn't help but get even closer to her. Just the same way you kiss cute things, she was cute indeed, that's something he couldn't deny, but also more than that... Sensual perhaps? He couldn't quiet figure it out, the truth was, this woman was irresistible to his total being. He stared down at her lips, he wanted to taste them, he wanted to feel her, he wanted her to be his only. He leaned in closer and closer until all he could hear were the poundings of his heart and her soft breathing on his lips.

Nami was the first one to take the initiative, she brushed her lips gently against Luffy's, enjoying every second of it. She blushed deeper feeling how soft just this little touch with his lips was. She closed her eyes the moment she felt Luffy pressing his lips more against hers. She had never done this before, she didn't exactly know what to do, but automatically she started moving her lips slowly against his. Luffy had closed his eyes as well and felt like he could melt at the spot from the feelings that were erupting inside him. He copied the movement of her lips and brought a hand to her cheek, caressing it. He felt how hot her face was, but didn't care at the moment, his face was no better. Nami tightened her grip on his back, her legs felt like jelly and she was afraid she could fall any moment, the butterflies growing more and more violent in her stomach. She pressed her lips harder against his and opened her mouth automatically. Luffy was surprised for a bit, but felt curious and saw this as a chance to explore her mouth. He sneaked his tongue into her mouth, making the kiss grow more passionate. She moaned softly into his mouth and somehow, this made Luffy want to do more to her. He started to play with her tongue, he started to make circles around it. Nami reacted just the same way. Now it was Nami's turn to explore his mouth and she brought her tongue into it. She touched everywhere she could, until she felt a sudden need for air.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily and face flushed. They both looked into each other's eyes and broke into laughter. They still stood in the same position as before, with Nami in Luffy's arms.

Luffy was the first one to talk, "I've never felt more wonderful in my life before." He said as he smiled at her.

"The same for me..." Nami paused and went on, "Luffy, I love you, more than just as a nakama." She stared down to his chest and blushed deeply.

"I love you too. I always have, I was stupid enough to have never realised it before. In these 2 year when I was away from you, I realised I couldn't live on without you." With this said, Nami closed the distance in between them again, this time the kiss being more passionate than before.

They kissed like this for a while more, until Luffy broke apart and grinned widely at her. "I'm hungry! Let's go eat!"

Nami smiled gently at him and nodded, "yeah, I'm hungry too. Let's go!"

They left the aquarium hand in hand and both grinning widely

X X X

"My beautiful mademoiselles dinner's ready! Shitty bastards come to have dinner." Sanji yelled from the kitchen, while serving the food.

Usopp came in running first, smiling and drooling at the mention of dinner. He rushed towards the table and dived into his portion as fast as he could, before Luffy arrived and stole his food away like usual.

"Haha! Luffy's taking his time to come!" He laughed broadly and chewed happily down his food with a feeling of succes.

"Indeed he is, sniper-san, I wonder what he's been up to?" Robin had just entered the dining room and was making her way to the table, followed by a red faced Roronoa Zoro.

Robin smiled and took a seat at the table, Zoro sat down beside her, took her hand under the table and squished it before letting go again and dive into his food. Robin just chuckled softly and went on eating.

Usopp didn't get the situation, nor did he get the 'happy?' expression on Zoro's face. He shrugged and decided to not get further unto it and continued eating.

Chopper and Franky were next to enter the dining room. Franky had dirt marks all over his face and was smiling cooly as he made his way to the table. "Guys, yall be excited to see my latest creation! It's gonna be SUPAH!" He sneered as he took his seat and dove into his portion.

"We just hav tah fix some things here and there and it'll be ready to use!" Usopp added in an excited tone.

Chopper's eyes lit up and he laughed happily. Zoro looked over at Franky and couldn't help but smile a bit. Robin put a hand to her mouth and chuckled softly, "I can't wait to see it!" She said.

"Yohohoho! I'm so hungry I can feel my body turning to bones! Ah, but I'm just bones to begin with! SKULL JOKE! YOHOHOHO!" Brook entered the dining room and made his way to an empty seat and sat down. The crew just grinned and continued eating.

Suddenly Sanji spoke up after returning from his spot in the kitchen, "where's my beautiful mademoiselle Nami-san?" He said and added, "and that idiot captain?"

"Dunno! I've been wondering about that too!" Usopp said, scratching his nose.

"Yeaah indeed! Where are they? It feels so weird not having food being stolen from ye." Franky said.

Robin chuckled and exchanged glances with Zoro. Zoro felt a blush creep up his cheeks and looked away while frowning.

"Then, I shall go look for them and see if Nami-san will be willing to show me her panties this time," the skeleton said while standing up.

"Nowhere you go! You perverted shitty skeleton!" Sanji kicked the skeleton in the head, which made him stumble to the ground. "I... I apologize for my impropriate actions..." Brook said from the ground.

"Tss, like he's one to talk," Zoro mumbled under his breath, but still loudible enough to reach Sanji's ears.

"What d'ya say, you crap marimo?" He barked at him and started to make his way towards him, but...

Just then Nami and Luffy appeared at the entrance. They were holding hands and both were grinning widely at the crew.

The crew all dropped jaws at the scene before them, except for Robin, Usopp and Chopper who were smiling broadly. First they noticed the huge blush on their faces, then the fact that they were holding hands.

Sanji seemed to be the one to be the most shocked about this, he had blacked out at that right moment, "Na-Nami-swan...?" Was all he could bring out.

"Heh! So Luffy got his girl! Well done mate!" Usopp grinned widely and held his thumb up at them.

"Thehehe! We'll be having little Luffys and Namis running around soon!" Chopper exclaimed excitedly.

"Mugiwara and Nami-neechan! I never woulda have thought!" Franky said and also grinned widely and lifted his sunglasses up a bit.

"It worked out pretty well." Robin commented and leaned closer to Zoro's ear and whispered, "when they announce it, we will too."

Zoro blushed furiously and he parted himself from Robin and mumbled, " 'kay."

Brook stood up from the ground and bowed to Luffy and Nami, "I welcome the future Pirate King and Queen! Yohohoho!"

Nami started speaking first, "Haha, well as you can all see... Luffy and I are..." But was interrumted by a huge outburst from Sanji.

"NOOOOO! My Nami-swaaaan! You can't!" He said, a river of tears streaming down his eyes.

"Cook-san! Your food tastes so delicious!" Robin announced, making Sanji's attitude take a 180 degree turn as he rushed towards her side with heart shaped eyes, "aaaaah! But I still got this beautiful lady!" He exclaimed in his love mode.

Luffy was so amused that he couldn't control his laughter. He stopped and wiped away his tears and sighed deeply.

Nami stared at the scene with an irritated look on her face. She decided to finish her sentence, but before doing so she turned to Luffy and hugged him. Luffy hugged her back just as tightly and whispered, "I love you." Into her ear. Nami turned back to the crew, still holding onto Luffy.

"Luffy and I are a couple." She announced with a smile on her lips and blushing lightly, "I hope none of you will mind." at this she glanced at Sanji and Sanji glanced back at her with a serious expression on his face. He took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, taking a long drag from it.

Nami looked worried for a second until Sanji spoke up, "I won't mind. After all, I want the happiness for my nakama and if you two are happy, I will be happy as well." He smiled softly and took a long drag from his cigarette again.

Zoro closed his remaining eye and smiled a bit, 'that ero-cook can also be reasonable at times,' he thought.

"Well then! What're we waiting for! Let's cheer for them!" Usopp yelled and Nami and Luffy also made their way to the table and sat down at the two remaining seats.

They all held their glasses high up in the air and Usopp yelled, "KANPAI! For Luffy's and Nami's love!" Then all of the Straw Hats yelled in unison, "KANPAI!"

And so dinner went on, with the crew in the happiest mood ever. At the end when everyone had finished, including Luffy, Robin decided it was time to announce their news as well.

"Zoro and I also have something to announce to you," she began and paused to examine their reactions.

Sanji, who was washing the plates in the kitchen looked back in surprise, already knowing what it might be. He looked down and smiled, he wondered when he would be getting his lady as well. Franky patiently awaited for what was about to be announced and smiled, already knowing what it was, it was not like he hadn't noticed those casual glances during dinner. Chopper, Luffy and Usopp seemed to be the only ignorant ones, since they looked over at Robin in utter confussion, scratching their heads. Nami smiled brightly and knew that her speculations were right, she was happy to know that her closest friend had found happiness too. Brook was playing Binks Sake on his violin, but stopped when Robin spoke up and just stared blankly at her. Zoro shrugged a bit and put his best Poker Face on, trying hard not to blush.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle in herself watching the amusing scene and continued on, "Zoro and I are a couple as well," she finished her sentence.

"Greatness sake!" Was heard from Usopp.

"Yay! More kids!" Chopper exclaimed happily.

"This is just gonna be too SUPAH!" Franky smiled broadly.

"Yohohoho! May your love be blessed!" Brook said and started playing a more uplifting melody on his violin.

Sanji didn't say anything, but felt happy for them.

Nami and Luffy looked at each other and smiled. Luffy suddenly leaned in to kiss her softly and Nami kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They parted and looked over at Zoro and Robin who were doing just the same.

"KANPAI! For the two new couples!" Usopp yelled once again and the crew followed right after with a loud "KANPAI!"

X X X

Dinner had ended and they all went back to do what they usually did, except for Zoro and Robin who had gone off to town on a date. Nami and Luffy were sitted on Sunny's head, talking about things and every now and then they kissed. Luffy parted for the tenth time and he remembered something Chopper had told him.

"Shall we mate and have little Namis and Luffys running around?" He suddenly said, startling Nami.

Nami blushed furiously and didn't know how to react. After a while of just staring in shock, she thought, 'does he even know what he's saying...?' She wanted to know and asked him.

"Luffy, do you even know what it means?"

" 'f course! It's when you want to be with the one you love!" He said and continued further in a whisper, "I want to feel you Nami, I want you to be mine alone."

Nami was taken aback from that one comment and she threw herself in his lap. She sat on top of him, her legs on each side of his body and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared seductively at him, "I also want to feel you Luffy, just kissing is not enough," she said decisively.

Luffy felt something strange and different happen in his body at that right moment. He grew excited at Nami's touch and felt how his 'thing' started to grow slowly as well. He noticed Nami's perfectly made curves and felt the urge to touch every last piece of her body. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They played with each others tongue for a while.

Luffy caressed her back with one hand and with his other he caressed her long orange hair. Nami pressed her body harder against his, wanting to feel more from him. She suddenly broke apart, got off him and hopped off the Sunny's head. As if reading her mind, Luffy hopped off as well and carried her in his arms, towards the girls' room.

While on the way, Luffy whispered sweet words at her and pecked her on the lips every now and then. They entered the room and Luffy laid Nami down on her back on top of her bed.

Luffy walked back and locked the door and made his way towards Nami. He laid on top of her and started kissing her passionately. He started to undo her top and when he did he threw it away. He stared at her boobs and gave one of them a light peck. Nami moaned with pleasure and pressed Luffy's head in between her boobs. Luffy smiled and started kissing her on the lips, going down bit by bit until he reached her belly. Nami stopped him gently and she started to unbotton his red jacket. She caressed his muscles and his chest, she brought her lips to his belly and licked it. Luffy felt a moan escape from his lips. He started to undress Nami completely and let Nami do the same to him, they collided into a passionate kiss again and made love to each other for the first time.

X X X

"Geez, couldn't they be any louder," Usopp commented to Franky. They were both working on their newest invention.

"I guess they're both having the time of their lifes." Franky said and laughed.

"I'm jealous, I wish I could be with Kaya," Usopp sighed and brushed away the sweat from his forehead.

"Haha! You're becoming a hentai just like me!" Franky slapped Usopp on the back, knocking him to the ground.

"Oi oi! Don't compare me to ye!" Usopp grinned widely.

"Anyways, now that we've created such an amazing thing, they'd be even happier!" Franky commented.

X X X

Luckily Sanji had left to town to buy some ingredients for tomorrow's breakfast, cause if he had stayed on Sunny, he would have been in for the greatest shock in his life.

He scanned food stand after food stand, his mind trailling off in thoughts of the previous happenings. What had happened had already happened and there was no way he could turn it back, to think he would loose both of his precious ladies so easily. He brought the cigarette he was holding between his fingers to his mouth and took a long drag, he then blowed out the smoke into the air. He kept staring at the sky in deep thought, until a glimpse of long pinkish hair seen from the corners of his eyes caught his attention.

He turned his head in the direction of what had caught his attention and it didn't last a second, for he had switched on to his love-love mode. He approached his target in his weird twisting mode, and knelt down in front of her, holding a rose out to her and grabbing her hand. ''Aah, I've never ever seen a beauty such a yours. Not even the Sakura blossoms who bloom in the spring time have ever caught my breath like this before!'' He declared to her, giving her hand a peck.

The woman, who had long pinkish hair and had a green hat placed on top of her hair, looked down at the blonde man with an annoyed look on her face. She pulled her hand away from his grisp and decided to ignore this playboy and walk further to her destination, the pizzeria.

She was surprised to see the same blonde man, reappearing in front of her, offering her a rose once again and laughing like an idiot. He had hearts shaped in his eyes and the smoke he blew out of his cigarette had taken the form of hearts. 'What the heck is this guy?' she thought in irritation.

''May you give me your name? Oh greatest being in the world?'' Sanji asked in his love mode.

''Gotta say it's none of yer business,'' the woman answered and snorted. He was starting to work on her nerves profoundly. She decided to make him cut it off and used her devil's fruit power on him. She raised her hand and pointed it towards him until a beam of light engulfed his body.

Sanji felt how his pulse started to slow down, his body felt weird and he fell to his knees from the pain he was feeling. He glanced to his hands, noticing they were smaller than usual. He touched his face and noticed his skin was softer than usual.

His pulse returned back to normal, and his strenght gradually returned to his body again. He slowly stood up and gasped, ''what the...?'' he jumped up from hearing his voice, it was that of a child's. His clothes hung loosely against his infant body.

''Wh-what just happened? What's up with my body?'' He stared down at his body, he had become a child again.

''Name's Jewelry Bonney, a pirate, nice to meet ya,'' the woman grinned down at him, turned around and took off to the pizzeria with a satisfied smile on her lips.

Sanji could just only yell back at her, but with no succes. The people passing by just stared at him and whispered in between themselves, some of them also chuckled.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my story up until now! <strong>

**Next chapter: We find out how Robin and Zoro got together, Sanji has lovesickness...? And a HUGE surprise... ''NAMI?'' (Nojiko and Gen-san in unison) **

**See you next time! :D **


End file.
